


Rewards

by bunnysworld



Series: Tutoring [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin found a unique way of improving Arthur’s grade and Arthur wants to find out about the rewards





	

Arthur couldn’t help but stare at Merlin, who was telling him a story that was apparently funny but had to do with Maths, so it was more interesting to see him talk than trying to understand it. He’d gotten way too used to the way Merlin’s eyes were shining with excitement, how his hands with the elegant long fingers moved and how his lips moulded around the words. The lips that Arthur had kissed a thousand times in his dreams. 

The tutoring came along fine. Things made a lot more sense when Merlin explained them than when the teacher did. Even though pronouncing the strange words still was rather difficult, Arthur had gotten a C in his last French test. Progress was obviously being made. 

When he had just tossed his books aside as soon as he came home before, he now sat down and at least tried to understand what was going on, so he could do more than stare at Merlin when he explained something. Merlin had pointed out that he liked that Arthur asked other questions but ‘huh?’ now just the other day. 

It had turned out that the probability of Merlin going out with him had been very high, so they had not only went for another tea after their tutoring lessons but also for a movie on Saturday, which hadn’t been a good idea. Arthur had been way too nervous and sitting in a dark movie theatre for two hours didn’t leave much space to talk. When he had asked for another date, Merlin had suggested a reward system. If Arthur’s grades increased significantly, he would get a different reward for each test, essay or exam. 

That they were here now, at Arthur’s favourite diner on another Saturday night, was the result of a B- in his latest Maths test. 

“Arthur?”

“Huh?”

Merlin threw him a crooked smile and drew his hand back that he had to put Arthur’s hand on during his monologue. “I must be very boring.”

Arthur had stopped listening altogether when Merlin had done this. He hadn’t dared to do anything like this and the physical contact had sent jolts through him, his brain only focusing on the question of how to not mess this up and how to get more. 

“Not at all. It’s just…” Arthur grabbed Merlin’s hand before they lost contact completely, leaned across the table and just planted a clumsy kiss on Merlin’s lips. 

Dropping back into his seat, he knew he’d blown it. “Sorry…”

When he peeked up again, he saw that Merlin’s eyes were shining and a smile almost split his face in two. 

“You’re right, I’m making a fool out of myself. Go on, laugh. I just…you…I’m…” 

Merlin squeezed his hand and chuckled. “Actually, that should have been the reward for the B which I hoped you’d already got for your Maths test but no, you had to show up with a B-!”

“A B- is a B!” Arthur protested and straightened up.

“It’s almost a B, not really.” Merlin couldn’t help but laugh now. “Let’s get out of here.”

“We really need to discuss this further.” Arthur grinned widely when he realised that not all hope was lost. Au contraire – Merlin would be proud that he remembered that phrase – it seemed as if Merlin had a plan and that plan wasn’t too different from his own. 

When they left and he had finally pressed Merlin against a tree in the nearby park and kissed him properly, Arthur pulled back for a moment. “I wonder…”

“Yes?” The mischievous glint in Merlin’s eyes was making Arthur’s heart beat even faster. 

“I wonder what I’d get for an A?”

Merlin looked at Arthur with wide eyes, ran his hands down his back, pinched his arse and then ducked underneath his arm to run away. “Will we ever find out?” He giggled.

Arthur groaned, his mind set on finding out as soon as possible as he took after Merlin.


End file.
